


Ma prison, mon royaume

by SerendipityManatee



Series: Après le combat, le foyer [1]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M&M - Freeform, M/M, deuxième débat présidentiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityManatee/pseuds/SerendipityManatee
Summary: Après le deuxième grand débat, Emmanuel Macron rentre dans son appartement parisien où l'attend son ancien Premier Ministre.(partie 1 d'une série sur les candidats qui rentrent chez eux et retrouvent leurs "chéris") (je suis nulle en titres et en résumés)





	

Emmanuel rentre. Ferme la porte. Jette ses clés sur le guéridon, se débarrasse de sa veste. Reste encore un peu dans le vestibule, bras ballants et tête légèrement renversée, profitant de la pénombre apaisante après la violence crue des projecteurs. S’ébrouant, il prend la direction du salon : il voit, derrière la porte entrebâillée, que la lumière y est encore allumée. Il s’y glisse, et ses gestes – poignée, accoudoir, fauteuil – sont pesants, imprécis, presque plaintifs. Son regard se lève, réticent, vers celui qu’il devine, redoute, et espère depuis qu’il a pénétré dans l’appartement. Malgré cette anticipation, la vision le heurte : son regard bute contre l’épaule abrupte, dérape sur la pomme d’Adam, et cherche, cherche une prise. L’expression de l’autre ne lui en offre aucune, lisse, hermétique. Il perd pied.

Le geste machinal avec lequel il étouffe un bâillement, ensuite, se mordillant l’index, suffit à ébranler son vis-à-vis. Manuel ferme le poing et les yeux, vacille. Tentative dérisoire de refouler les réminiscences des heures qui viennent de s’écouler.

La soirée avait commencé à grandes enjambées. A 20h15, il faisait déjà les cent pas dans cet appartement qui n’était pas le sien. Le lieu l’oppressait ; les murs lambrissés, le matériel électoral entassé derrière le sofa, le bleu roi omniprésent, semblaient tourner en dérision son agitation. Même (surtout) l’odeur diffuse, Cologne mâtinée de café, le narguait tout autant qu’elle l’apaisait. Il s’en accommodait comme d’un moindre de mal, toutefois. Hors de question, en effet, de s’exclure lui-même du jeu en restant chez lui. L’équipe de campagne, par la voix goguenarde de Benjamin Griveaux, lui avait bien proposé de participer à l’écoute collective au QG. Il avait regardé avec délectation le sourire suffisant de l’impertinent blanc-bec s’effacer après qu’il ait poliment décliné, non, merci, ç’aurait été avec plaisir, mais Emmanuel et lui avaient déjà établi qu’il passerait la soirée dans l’appartement du premier. Si le SMS d’explication qu’il lui avait aussitôt envoyé était à ce point bref et même sec, c’était certes en partie pour prendre l’autre freluquet de vitesse, mais aussi et surtout pour faire savoir à son ancien ministre qu’il ne tolèrerait pas de réplique. La satisfaction qui l’avait alors envahi en lisant la réponse d’Emmanuel, qui ne laissait entendre rien d’autre – ni surprise, ni résistance – qu’un assentiment inconditionnel, s’était dissipée depuis longtemps.

Bon gré mal gré, le temps se mit en marche et Manuel alluma la télévision, enfin. Il s’assit, adoptant une posture familière, mains jointes sur ses jambes croisées. Il se concentra sur l’émission qui débutait, préférant ne pas se demander à qui s’adressait cette démonstration de contrôle : au visage familier s’affichant à l’écran, dans ce cas rien de plus qu’une mémoire du corps, ou bien à lui-même, devenant alors injonction à maîtriser le désordre qu’il sentait croître en lui. Ce trouble protéiforme ne le quitta pas de la soirée, s’infléchissant et se colorant au rythme des évolutions du débat. Saisissement, avant tout, dans les premières minutes, face à la jeunesse d’Emmanuel – jeunesse parfois hésitante, souvent calculée et toujours impertinente. Frustration, aussi. De n’y être pas, d’abord : il n’imaginait que trop bien à quel point sa candidature aurait bouleversé les rapports de force sur le plateau en condensant dans sa personne la légitimité politique de Benoît Hamon et l’agenda réformateur d’Emmanuel. D’être hors de portée de ce dernier, ensuite, tant était forte parfois l’envie qu’il avait de le secouer, de le rappeler à l’ordre, de le faire perdre son sang-froid insupportable. Manuel était pris de nausées à la vue de cette courtoisie à toute épreuve, avec laquelle juraient ses propres coups de sangs, dont on avait appris, au sein du gouvernement, à craindre la violence ainsi que la fréquence.

S’il s’abandonnait avec autant de facilité à ces éclats, ce soir (lui d’ordinaire si attaché à sa maîtrise de soi), c’était dans l’espoir qu’ils lui évitent d’avoir à confronter la tension sourde qui refusait de le quitter et à laquelle, sans s’en rendre vraiment compte, il cédait peu à peu du terrain. Pourtant, plus son corps le trahissait, plus son esprit s’arc-boutait contre l’évidence. Refusait d’admettre la raison _(vous ne voyez pas que ce n’est qu’un gamin ?)_ pour laquelle il défît les premiers boutons de sa chemise quand il ne put plus ignorer ses difficultés à respirer, la raison pour laquelle _(mais laissez-le tranquille, bon sang_ ) il actionna la climatisation quand ses paumes devinrent moites, la raison, enfin, pour laquelle _(tiens bon)_ il craqua et s’alluma une cigarette. Il avait mué, dans le laps de temps séparant la fin du programme de l’arrivée d’Emmanuel, sa honte brûlante en un masque à la dureté familière.

« Alors ? ». L’interrogation interrompt le fil de ses pensées. Il évite, délibérément, de croiser le regard de son cadet, dont il sent sur lui l’intensité inquisitrice. « Alors quoi ? ». D’avide, le ton d’Emmanuel devient moqueur, et Manuel y devine, sans avoir à tourner la tête, son habituel sourire en coin, celui-là même qui l’avait nargué toute la soirée par écran interposé. « Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu aurais des remarques, des observations… Après tout, tu es déjà passé par là, ou presque… Tu pourrais vouloir me faire bénéficier du recul que te donnent tes années d’expérience… ». Ne pas réagir, ne pas donner à ce petit con ce qu’il veut – il aurait été si facile, pourtant, de se jeter sur lui, de le faire taire à coup de claques, sur ses joues, sa nuque, ses reins- hors de question. Dans un effort colossal, Manuel hausse les épaules.

Alors, Emmanuel redevient Macron, et retrouve ensemble son aplomb et sa verve. « Ecoute, Manuel. Si tu es là, en face de moi, ce soir, c’est uniquement grâce à moi. Je ne suis ni un enfant, ni un de tes derniers courtisans : je suis candidat. Tu connais – tout le monde connaît – l’ampleur de mes chances de gagner. Et elles ne te sont dues en rien. C’est toi qui dépend de moi à présent. Je ne suis plus à tes –». Sa tirade – d’un calme professoral d’abord, puis de plus en plus animée – vient de s’arrêter net. Manuel a traversé la pièce en quelques pas. Sa voix est posée, calme. « Tu n’es plus quoi ? Poursuis. ». Emmanuel garde le silence, immobile, les épaules et le cou tendus, dans une attitude où l’appréhension le dispute au défi. « On est d’accord, tu ne voulais pas dire ‘plus à mes ordres’, n’est-ce pas ? », poursuit Manuel, tournant lentement autour de son interlocuteur, se plaçant hors de son champ de vision. « Parce que si c’est ça que tu voulais dire, je peux m’en aller tout de suite, si tu le souhaites. ». Emmanuel n’est pas dupe- mais qu’importe ? Souligner la vacuité de cette menace reviendrait à remettre en question le jeu tout entier- et faire ainsi constituerait un aveu de défaite, ils le savent tous deux pertinemment.

Si farouchement déterminés à prendre l’ascendant qu’ils soient, chacun de leur côté, ils ont également parfaitement conscience que ce combat à armes égales n’est pour eux qu’un moyen de rester coude à coude, aussi longtemps qu’ils n’accepteront pas d’être côte à côte. Cette valse toxique les retient prisonniers autant qu’ils s’y abandonnent, et lorsque Manuel tend la main à Emmanuel pour l’attirer brusquement à lui, il ne sait pas s’il l’invite à danser, ou à conclure une trêve. Ce dernier cède, non parce qu’il est las, mais parce qu’il comprend, enfin. Il perçoit, dans la bouche qui mord la sienne, le goût de la cigarette, sent la moiteur de la main qui empoigne sa nuque, et, lorsqu’il tombe à genoux, son abandon est triomphant.

**Author's Note:**

> arandomw0rld.tumblr.com


End file.
